


'Fireman Ray'

by mergatrude



Category: Fandom RPF, due South
Genre: Crack, Gen, Mary Sue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-09
Updated: 2005-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, fine. Go make out with fireman!Ray and leave me lying around unconscious. See if I care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Fireman Ray'

China_shop was worrying about causing an upset. I offered to stand by with a fire extinguisher and a mop and bucket.

 **china_shop** : LOL! Or we could send for fireman!Ray. *ggg*

 **Somehow, we manage to find plenty of trouble on this cruise**

Smoke is filling up the cabin. Coughing and spluttering we drop to the floor and crawl on hands and knees towards the door, which bursts apart in a hail of splinters. We're dragged out onto the deck, gasping lungfulls of fresh air.

I'm trying to focus my watering eyes on our rescuer. Fraser, I think hopefully, and maybe he can do the buddy breathing thing! But the boots by my head are black and yellow rubber. He squats down beside me and I'm thinking YELLOW! Bright yellow pants; then my eyes travel up to linger on a tight black t-shirt, suspenders... stubble... mmmmmmmmm. Blonde spikey hair and bright blue eyes. I may need mouth to mouth, after all.

 **china_shop** : Hey! What about me?! Am I okay? *is worried*

 **china_shop** : Oh, fine. Go make out with fireman!Ray and leave me lying around unconscious. See if I care.

 **mergatrude** : I hadn't got to the bit where Fraser turns up, sans lanyard and belt (he had to use them to restrain the pirates). So, you get the buddy breathing! All I'm getting are a couple of reassuring pats on the back!

"Are you all right, ma'am?" Fraser asks you, but just as a formality because I think he realised you were fine when you stuck your tongue in his mouth. Not that he seemed to object, and I'm pretty certain that Fraser was "assisting" you for longer than technically necessary. "Do we know the cause of the fire?"

"Oh, it wasn't really a fire," I rasp out. "Just a bit of a kerfuffle. And it seems to have blown over, now."

"Yeah," drawls my rescuer, whom I've christened fireman!Ray - really, the likeness is uncanny. "But smoke inhalation is the biggest killer in any fire situation."

And I shouldn't laugh, but it's really quite comical how hastily Fraser lets go of you, and desparately tries to straighten his uniform. I've been forgotten about too, as some strange alchemy takes over and Fraser and fireman!Ray gravitate towards each other.

I slink over to you and mutter, "Okay, you're absolutely right! Fraser definitely has a type."

**Author's Note:**

> Fireman!Ray is borrowed without permission from… I can't remember, but it might have been hackthis?


End file.
